Tsumugi Kotobuki
Tsumugi, genannt Mugi, ist die freundliche Keyboarderin und Komponistin von Ho-kago Tea Time.thumb Steckbrief Name: Kotobuki Vorname: Tsumugi Auch bekannt als: Mugi, Mugi-chan, Mugi-senpai, Kotobuki-san, Fräulein Tsumugi Geburtstag: 7. Februar Geschwister: nein Haarfarbe: blond Augenfarbe: blau Hobbys: Keyboard spielen, Freunde treffen, reisen, Songs komponieren, naschen, backen, spazieren gehen, vor sich hin träumen, 'KaKa'-Mangas lesen Lieblingsfach: Musik Hassfach: keines Lieblingsessen: Yakisoba Charakter Mugi ist eine sehr freundliche Person. Sie hat einen besonnen Charakter und sieht in allen Dingen etwas Positives. Schon an ihren sanften und lieben Aussehen merkt man ihr an, dass sie ein wirklich nettes Wesen besitzt. Meistens hält sie sich eher im Hintergrund, aber schüchtern ist Mugi keineswegs. Sie kann ganz enthusiastisch sein, wenn sie jemand für etwas begeistern kann. Und das ist wirklich nicht schwierig, denn sie ist von den thumb|leftbanalsten Dingen fasziniert. Das ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass Mugi aus einer reichen Familie stammt. Ihrem Vater gehört eine große Unternehmensgruppe, die Geschäfte in ganz Japan besitzt. Mehrere Ferienhäuser an Traumstränden, die alljährlichen Ferien in Finnland und Butler und Dienstmädchen, die sie zu Hause bedienen, sind für sie ganz normal geworden, da sie dies schon von kleinauf kennt. Ihre Eltern scheinen sehr streng zu sein, denn Mugi wird vieles verboten. Manchmal darf sie nur in Begleitung eines Bodyguards irgendwohin gehen. Mangas durfte sie auch nie lesen, aber ihr Dienstmädchen Sumire hatte ihr einmal im Geheimen welche gekauft. Seitdem hat Mugi eine Lieblings-Mangareihe, die den kreativen Namen 'KaKa' trägt. Sie ist so vernarrt in diese Mangas, dass sie die Charaktere daraus auf ihre Freundinnen überträgt und sich vorstellt, sie würden genauso handeln. Nun sollte man wissen, das 'KaKa' in das Genre 'Girls Love' einzuordnen ist. In Mugis Vorstellungen kommt also meistens vor, dass ihre Freundinnen sich zum Beispiel küssen. Besonders oft stellt Mugi sich übrigens vor, dass Mio und Ritsu eine Liebesbeziehung führen würden. Mugi war auch noch nie in einem Fastfood-Restaurant, also war ihr erster Besuch dort etwas ganz Besonderes und der Satz "Möchtest du noch Pommes Frites dazu bestellen?" hat mittlerweile Kultstatus erreicht. Sie war von dem Restaurant so fasziniert, dass sie einmal dort gejobbt hatte. Allgemein mag Mugi es sehr, irgendwelche Jobs anzunehmen, obwohl sie es nicht nötig hat. Trotzdem ist sie bei sowas immer Feuer und Flamme, beispielsweise als sie und ihre Freundinnen im Maid-Cafe´gearbeitet haben, damit Mio ihre Schüchternheit überwinden kann. Mugi kümmert sich gerne um andere, sie bringt gerne feinstes Gebäck und teuren Tee aus Europa mit in den Popmusikklub. Desweiteren hilft sie, wo sie kann und ist gut darin, andere zu motivieren, zum Beispiel, wenn Yui für eine Prüfung lernen muss. Sie selbst ist zwar gut, aber gehört nicht zu den besten Schülern der Schule. Mugi hat meistens gute Laune und benimmt sich oft vernünftig, aber trotzdem macht sie jeden Spaß mit und kann sich dann wie ein kleines Kind freuen. Kindheit und Familie Um die Kindheit von Mugi wurde oft ein großes Geheimnis gemacht. Warum sie davon nichts erzählt, weiß man nicht. Aber anscheinend war ihr Leben nie das, was sie wirklich leben wollte, denn dieser reiche Standard ist einfach nicht ihre Welt. Ihr Wunsch ist es eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen zu sein. Mugi ist das einzige Kind in der Familie, die Aufmerksamkeit ruhte immer auf ihr, obwohl sie das gar nicht leiden kann. Auch hatte sie immer einen Privatlehrer und wurde früh gefördert. Dauernd bekam sie private Stunden und wurde auch schon im Alterthumb|298px von vier Jahren auf dem Klavier unterrichtet. Mugi musste auch immer bei Wettbewerben auftreten, bei denen sie mit ihren Klavier-Künsten aber meist alle an die Wand spielte und jedes Mal Preise gewann. Dadurch galt sie als Wunderkind. Im Nachhinein scheint Mugi aber sehr stolz darauf zu sein, aber sie gibt nicht damit an, da das allgemein ja nicht ihre Art ist. Durch ihre ganzen Privatstunden und den Klavier-Unterricht hatte sie wenig Zeit mit Gleichaltrigen zu spielen und deswegen auch keine Freunde. Nur Sumire, die mit im Haus der Kotobukis lebte, da sie die Tochter von Mugis Bediensteten war, unternahm viel mit ihr. Sumire ist drei Jahre jünger als Mugi und tritt später als Schlagzeugerin dem Popmusikklub unter Klubchefin Azusa bei. Sie hat eine freundliche Natur, ist aber auch sehr scheu. Sumire und Mugi sind fast wie Schwestern und sprechen sich gegenseitig auch mit 'Schwesterherz' an. Schon von kleinauf haben sie eine innige Verbindung zueinander. Sie sehen sich auch sehr ähnlich, einzig durch die leicht dunklere Haarfarbe von Mugi und natürlich den Augenbrauen kann man sie unterscheiden. Sumire ist eigentlich Mugis Dienstmädchen, kann exzellenten Tee kochen und ist es gewohnt Maid-Kostüme zu tragen. Mugi ist übrigens nur Halb-Japanerin, denn ihr Vater ist zwar Japaner, aber ihre Mutter kommt aus Finnland. Musikalisches Profil Wie erwähnt wurde Mugi schon früh in Sachen Musik gefördert. Sie kann alles Mögliche spielen auf ihrem Keyboard, aber sie bevorzugt Klassisches. Als Komponistin ist sie auch ziemlich gut, sie schreibt alle Songs vonthumb|left|278px Ho-kago Tea Time. Manchmal steht sie Mio beim Texten zur Seite, zum Beispiel trägt der Song "Honey sweet Tea Time", den sie auch selbst singt, Mugis Handschrift. Sie scheint auch eine gute Sängerin zu sein, denn sie wollte ursprünglich Mitglied im Chor werden, aber sie fand es bei Mio und Ritsu so witzig, dass sie lieber die Keyboarderin des Popmusikklubs geworden war. Ihr Keyboard ist ein Korg Triton Extreme mit 76 Tasten. Dieses ist sehr schwer, aber Mugi hat mehr körperliche Stärke, als man vermuten mag, so ist es leicht für sie, es hochzuheben. Zu Hause hat sie übrigens auch noch einen Flügel und in den Musikvideos spielt Mugi manchmal auch auf einer Keytar. Mugis Character Image Songs haben oft einen tiefen Sinn, sie erzählen davon, wie sehr sie es liebt, mit ihren Freundinnen Zeit zu verbringen oder vom Wunsch, ein normales Mädchen zu sein. Oft wirken diese sogar melancholisch, so wie Mugi es langsam singt und durch die Songtexte ihre ganze Biographie erzählt. Sie tragen die namen "Dear my Keys ~ Kenban no Mahou", "Hummingbird", "Diary wa Fortissimo" und "Yasei no Jounetsu". Aussehen und Kleidung allgemein Mugi ist blond und blauäugig. Die Haarfarbe und die sanften Naturwellen lassen sie etwas europäisch wirken, da ja auch nur ein Elternteil aus Japan stammt. Oft schaut sie etwas verträumt aus und wirkt so als würde sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt leben. Aber ihr charakteristisches Merkmal sind wohl ihre dicken Augenbrauen, die sie vonthumb ihrem Vater hat. Nur daran erkennt man Mugi immer wieder als seine Tochter an und dadurch bekommt sie auch immer wieder Rabatte oder gar Kostenloses in den Läden der Unternehmensgruppe. Ihr Kleidungsstil ist der einer feinen Lady: große Hüte mit Schleifen und Blumen, zarte Pastelltöne, Blusen mit Spitze und Rüschen. Sie trägt gerne Röcke und Kleider, bevorzugt bis zu den Füßen. Sie kleidet sich oft eher hell, besonders die Farbe Rosa kommt oft in der Kleidung vor. Manchmal wirkt ihr Stil etwas altmodisch, aber er ist einem Mädchen aus reichem Hause durchaus angemessen. In der Schule trägt sie ihre Haare immer offen, aber in der Freizeit mag sie es, zwei Zöpfe zu tragen oder auch einen Seitenzopf, der ihr über die Schulter fällt. Gerne steckt Mugi sich Blumen in die Haare, manchmal sieht man sie auch mit Hochsteck- oder Flechtfrisuren. Sie probiert mit ihren Haaren gerne Verschiedenes aus und trägt oft Schmuck. Mugis Schuluniform ist ordentlich und sauber, sie achtet darauf, dass sie seriös wirkt. Für ihren Jahrgang ist eine blaue Schleife an der Bluse angebracht. Der blaue Blazer ist immer zu, ihre Strümpfe dazu sind weiß, obwohl sie im Manga auch manchmal schwarze trägt. "Don't say lazy" thumb|left|292pxIn dem Musikvideo von "Don't say lazy" hat Mugi ihre Haare hochgesteckt, der Dutt hält durch eine schwarze Schleife, aber auf manchen Bildern trägt sie die Haare auch offen. Anders als sonst ist ihr Outfit sehr modern gehalten. Das Kleid lässt eine Schulter frei und hat am Rand schwarze Rüschen. Eine Seite des Kleides ist komplett schwarz, die andere schwarz-weiß gestreift. Außerdem trägt sie schwarze Handschuhe. Mugis Schuhe sind weiße Absatzschuhe und die Strumpfhose hat einen grellen Grünton. In der selben Farbe sind auch die Perlen an Mugis Ohrringen. "Listen!" Zum Outfit in "Listen!" trägt Mugi eine Kapitänsmütze undthumb passend zu diesem Marine-Style auch noch ein blau-weiß gestreiftes Shirt mit langen Ärmeln, auf dem ein rotes Herz zu sehen ist. Sie trägt darüber eine schwarze Jacke, die kurze Ärmel hat. Dazu hat Mugi einen weißen Rock an und die gleichen Schuhe wie von "Don't say lazy". Ihre Haare sind zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, der sie sehr lässig aussehen lässt. "No, thank you!" thumb|left|258pxIn "No, thank you!" hat jede von den fünf Bandmitgliedern zwei Outfits. So auch Mugi. Ihr erstes besteht aus einem T-shirt in knalligen Pink, an dem zwei Buttons in den Farben grün und violett sind. Darunter hat sie noch ein Top an, ebenfalls pink, aber dunkler. Dieses Outfit ist sehr modern, da Mugi viel Neon trägt. Violett nicht nur das Band, mit dem sie ihren Seitenzopf trägt, sondern auch noch ihre kurze Hose mit Rüschen. Darunter trägtthumb sie eine Strumpfhose, die ebenfalls violett ist, allerdings ist dies ein anderer Farbton. Ihre Schuhe sind weiße Sneakers. Das zweite Outfit ist der Uniform ähnlich, allerdings ist auf dem Blazer das Siegel von der Band aufgenäht. Anders als in der Schule, lässt Mugi den Blazer offen, unterdem sie einen Pullunder in grau trägt. Ihre blaue Schleife ist auch nicht voranden, stattgessen eine rote Krawatte. Der Rock ist kariert, ihre Schuhe die gleichen wie im ersten Outfit von "No, thank you!" nur in schwarz, die Strümpfe sind ebenfalls schwarz und Mugis Haare sind offen. "Singing!" thumb|left|155pxIn "Singing!" gibt es auch zwei Outfits. Das erste tragen alle gleich. Mugis Kleid ist hellblau, daran sind einige weiße Knöpfe und eine ebenfalls weiße Schleife. Genau wie bei ihren Freundinnen sind auch bei Mugi die Schuhe schwarze Snaekers und die Strümpfe sind weiß. Sie trägt zwei ungeflochtene Zöpfe, die sie mit weißen Bändern zusammengebunden hat. Im zweiten "Singing!"-Outfit wirkt Mugi richtig cool. Siethumb hat einen bunt-gestreiften Bikini an und darüber eine schwarze College-Jacke, auf der hinten "Rock 'n' Roll" draufsteht. Ihr Rock und die Schuhe sind die selben wie auch in "Listen!". Mugis Haare sind mit einem roten Band zum Zopf gebunden und sie trägt einen dunkelblauen Ohrring. Kategorie:Charaktere